The Monster You Made
by Cyborg 009 Girl
Summary: After Sasuke returns, Naruko does something drastic. Partial spoiler: Naruko commits suicide


**The Monster You Made**

**After Naruko had everything in order in her life, Sasuke comes back and emotionally destroys her, bringing her into a depressive spiral. Will she be lifted up, or will she lose the battle with her demons? One-sided Sasufem!Naru**

**Warnings: Surprise ending...**

_Sorry for such a long wait for the Denied Chunin Exams and the Tale of Two Broken Souls... I'm writing them now, but here is a one-shot for those of you waiting..._

_Pain._ That's what she felt. _Misery. _The emotion that describes all. _Depression. _An automatic response to her Hell. _Anger._ What she felt after her best friend and lover left her and the village. _Betrayal._ The emotion she felt after he tried to kill her. _Suicide. _Her way out of everything...

A shady young woman of barely sixteen with blonde hair so bright that she could make Kami jealous, and eyes so blue that it could make crystalline sapphire dull in comparison and a unique figure with curves that outmatch anybody sat down on her bed, tired.

"Why did you leave me? What happened to our fragile love?" She turned around on her bed and silently cried. The way the demon himself treated her before his willing defection made her so angry and hurt that she wanted to desperately kill herself. Her long, gorgeous blonde hair shifted into her face, covering her beautiful eyes and unique marks on her cheeks that shows difference from everyone else.

"I hate these damn whiskers so much!" The girl growled out, very annoyed. _** Flashback: **__"I love your whiskers so much, Naru..." Naruko puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "I don't, Sasuke-teme! They make me feel like a freak because of Kyuubi." The black-headed Raven known as Sasuke laughed at her. _

_"Don't see why, Naru. I love them... They make you stand out and I love that about you." Naruko groaned. "Of course _you _would."_

**End Flashback:**

"Please forgive me Mom, Dad. I need guidance." Taking out a kunai that appeared to glisten in the midnight moon that reminded her of the raven she shared a future with, she sighed. Cutting herself and moaning at the release it gave her, she found herself inside her mind with the fox himself.

**_"What are you doing, Gaki!"_** Naruko sighed, "Kyuubi, I want to kill myself. Life's not worth living for if I can't save the one guy who I could confess anything into. I feel so useless..."

The fox felt sympathy for her. _**"Kit, I understand how you feel... But none of us can change the past."**_

Looking at her captive, she had a broken look about her. The way her eyes glowed grey didn't change his mind at all.

Leaving her mind, she noticed her window in her room open. Looking around for intruders, she looked everywhere for...nothing. Or so it seemed.

She began to cut into her skin more and then she felt a jerk pull the blade away from tanned flesh. "Naru, I can't believe you would do this to yourself..." A familiar voice rang. Naruko's eyes rose and she looked up at her former lover. "Sasuke?! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke smirked, "What? I can't come see the woman I gave myself to? Have you become _that_ shallow, Naru?"

Naruko grew angry at him. "Save it you bastard! You lost the privilege to call me 'Naru' after you tried to kill me! I'm done with trying to change you so that the Council can't kill you. It's driving me crazy. I'm better alone now, asshole..."

Sasuke growled at her. "The _only _reason I came back to this hellhole in the first place is to finish what I started; killing you."

Naruko gave him a look of complete anguish. "Go ahead! You should've done so in the first place."

Naruko laughed darkly and turned away from him. "If you won't, I will." Taking her kunai, she plunged it into her stomach and chuckled as her blood began to roll down her chin.

Sasuke's onyx eyes held a look of complete surprise. _'N-No, Naru...'_

"Goodbye Sasuke... I love you so much." She choked out as her body fell to the bed, limp as a noodle.

"NARU!" Sasuke's eyes began to water as he lost the last person who he truly felt anything for. Using the same kunai she used, he plunged the already bloody tool into his temple and ended his life on spot.

**OWARI Well, this reflects my feelings. I'm severely depressed and I wrote this while listening to Monster you Made by Pop Evil.. Hope you enjoyed it... ^^**


End file.
